Programming Core Module Abstract The Programming Core Module's primary goal is to facilitate the wide range of computational programming required for visual system experiments and analysis at Yale. Vision research methodology has become increasingly sophisticated, requiring new computational strategies to support advanced technologies. For example, multiple vision researchers at Yale now routinely use genetically-encoded fluorescent sensors of neural activity (e.g., Ca2+ influx: GCaMP6; glutamate release: iGluSnFR) combined with two-photon imaging to study the structure and function of visual neurons. These experiments span a range of scales ? from dendritic processes to cell populations ? and encompass both in vitro and in vivo preparations. These techniques complement state-of-the-art behavioral experiments ? performed in flies, mice and primates ? that identify novel visual computations and their neurobiological correlates. These cutting-edge studies have a high potential for innovation and impact, but their success depends on custom software and electronic components for experiment implementation and data analysis. The Programmer will support the design and implementation of custom software for collecting and analyzing anatomical, physiological and behavioral data in multiple species (fly, mouse, primate) and will facilitate efficient strategies for data maintenance and back up. Additional duties include custom design of electronic circuits and device drivers; troubleshooting problems with computer hardware and electronics; and facilitating computer interface with specialized scientific equipment (e.g., cameras, microscopes).